Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda return to Italy
by MMnDL
Summary: After Gordo finds out about a little something back during their trip in Italy, Gordo is determined to go back to find Paolo and give him a piece of his mind.rnChapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1: Lizzie's Secret

Chapter 1: Lizzie Decides

"Lizzie? Hello? Are you listening?" Miranda called.

"Huh, oh yeah. What was the first rule of dating boys again?" Lizzie asked.

"Shessh, its just common sense Lizzie which I happen to have a lot off before you went running off with Paolo…" Gordo laughed.

Lizzie gushed. For now, after that incident, she was in love with Gordo, her best friend since they were little.

"Gordo, isn't there anything nice you can say about me? I mean, you totally know that Paolo was a real jerk, although he made me famous in, ah, Italy, how do I love thee…" Lizzie sighed.

"Oh right, where was I?" Miranda wondered.

"Erm, in Mexico…?" Gordo sarcastically answered.

"Oh yeah. While I was in Mexico, sitting around eating the same old food I eat every year…You guys became famous?! Erm, hello? Dial the 4-11 hotline this-is-so-unfair topics!" Miranda wailed.

"Ah, yes. And Gordo saved my life….and Isabella too…" Lizzie smiled and leaned forward t kiss Gordo on the cheek.

"Hey, hey! Break it up! I'm not gunna sit here and file my nails while both of you snog you know?!" Miranda joked.

"Where do you think Isabella is now?" Gordo asked.

"Probably promoting her new album and traveling around with her new high-flying career.

"Yeah, what about that Paolo guy?" Miranda asked.

"Ugh, don't even talk about him! I can't even believe he kissed me!" Lizzie commented.

"Paolo did what?!" Gordo stood up angrily.


	2. Chapter 2: Disturbance at The Airport

Chapter 2: The Airport Disturbance

"Gordo, you aren't serious…I mean, that was like so long ago!" Lizzie exclaimed at the airport.

"Speak for yourself. You are still coming with me…So I don't see why you are complaining…" Gordo muttered.

The three of them were squashed in a long line at the passport control area in the airport.

"But hey, if any of you decide to back out, let me know. But then again, I'd still like to meet your twin and the totally hot Italian superstar, Paolo!" Miranda commented.

"Miranda, he is a total babe I agree! But then, he used and trick me remember?! He set me up. Even if you did meet him, what will you say?!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Ah, hey, I'm the best friend of the girl you totally used and screwed?" Miranda replied.

"Ugh!" Lizzie sighed.

"Will you both shut-up? Do you realize that there is a jam here and you both are doing nothing to make me feel comfortable?" Gordo growled.

"Flash him, Lizzie!" Miranda joked.

"MIRANDA! Sorry, Gordo…" Lizzie said and held his hand slightly.

"Do you realize the amount of hours just now I spent at the pay phone at the bus stop convincing my parents I'm not eloping and I'm just going to Italy with you guys?" Miranda muttered annoyed.

"Me too…But hey, if Gordo really into this then I might as well go with him. When Gordo get mad, better watch out. I don't want him doing anything crazy that might make him end up in the Italian jail…" Lizzie said.

Gordo took his hand away, unimpressed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever…"

Lizzie whispered, "Why is Gordo acting like such a grump? Doesn't he like me anymore…?"

"Get a grip Lizzie! You know Gordo is totally nuts about you! It's just that he's a little disturbed about the Paolo thing…" Miranda shrugged.

"All for just a stupid kiss?! It wasn't even on the lips!" Lizzie cried.

"You forgot a little something, you remember that he snogged you on the lips while the cameras weren't rolling. That part wasn't filmed in the movie remember?!" Miranda harshly reminded, forgetting to whisper.

Gordo turned around and his face was even redder, "He did, did he?!"

"Uh-oh…" Miranda said under her breath.

"Thanks a lot Miranda…Gordo, listen. It wasn't like that…I mean…" Lizzie started.

"Lizzie, what part of snog don't you understand? I mean girls are suppose to know everything about this! You liked him, ok A LOT that time so you probably snogged him back and who knows what else you guys did back then while I was following that Pompous Fat Woman around Italy! Like back in the fountain when you wished for an adventure! It came to you when Paolo found you and that's when my hell started seeing you always riding off with him!" Gordo snapped.

"Next!" the man at the passport counter called.

Gordo took out their passports and went up front. Lizzie's eyes began to froth.

"But…Why is Gordo acting like such a jerk!?" Lizzie sobbed.

"Because he is not and because he is right, I guess…" Miranda shrugged consoling Lizzie.

"Well, one thing is for sure. This trip, I'll wish for no adventures. Maybe then we can just get on with it, right?" Lizzie asked.

WRONG!


	3. Chapter 3: A New Wish

Chapter 3: A New Wish

"Ah, Italy! This is like fate! Fate has given me a second chance to visit you again!" Lizzie exclaimed as they entered the immigration.

"Quit it, Lizzie! You're making a scene!" Gordo warned.

"Gordo, you know what you do makes people think about you. And right now, I feel happy and good about myself…" Lizzie snapped back.

"Well, they probably think you're a total loony dancing around in the airport…" Gordo muttered.

"Listen to both of you, you're quarrelling like an old married couple and you guys are only 24 and not married…" Miranda pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure I'm still a virgin…Besides, I don't think I'm in a mood to make love with Gordo on this trip…" Lizzie sighed.

"Ah, yeah…That's sure hurtful Lizzie so don't then. I don't want either 'cause I didn't bring my condoms!" Gordo angrily snapped.

"Was that suppose to be a joke?!" Miranda laughed.

Lizzie folded her arms and looked away.

"Hey, you know I'm with Ethan now but still, I'd like to meet other boys you know!" Miranda desperately tried to change the subject.

"So you're with the used-to-be most popular boy and cutest boy in our High last time but hey, even Kate cleared off from him later…" Gordo mumbled.

"Where is Kate now?" Lizzie wondered.

"She's in Australia launching her own fashion boutique…" Miranda sourly answered.

Finally, the three of them managed to get a taxi.

"Hey! Look, Gordo! The fountain where I made my wish! Taxi, stop! We're getting out here!" Lizzie exclaimed and jumped out from the cab.

"Sigh, why did I fall in love with her in the first place…?" Gordo sighed as he got out.

"Maybe because at that time you realized you wanted to have her baby?" Miranda annoyingly teased.

Lizzie waved them over, "C'mon! Gimme a coin!" and she whispered to Miranda, "So that I can wish for no adventures and all three of us can have a nice vacation here after he clears the whole Paolo thing up…"

Gordo grumbled as he fished out a coin and tossed it roughly to Lizzie.

"Oh my god, Gordo!" Lizzie exclaimed frantically trying to catch the flying coin.

Then…it fell into the fountain…

"Oh wow…What did you wish for Gordo…?" Miranda asked.

Gordo's eyes widened and then he shrugged, "Nothing…My mind was totally blank…"

"Ah well…You want to go stay at the same hotel, Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"Is this like the whole Déjà vu thing you're playing with me?" Gordo smiled for the first time that day.

Miranda grinned as she saw Lizzie and Gordo pashing (meaning snogging or making out or kissing) for the first time during the trip.

"O-kay! You guys?" Miranda called after 6 minutes and they were still…

"Oh, right. Let's go…" Lizzie gushed.

When they arrived at the hotel, they wee greeted by someone that made Gordo's heart sink to think that the thoughts in his mind when he flipped the coin into the fountain were answered and became true.


End file.
